parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimladdin
Cast *Aladdin - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Jasmine - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Genie - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Iago - Ivan the Cat (Make Mine Music) *Abu - Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Sultan - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Rajah - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Razoul - Judge Roy Spleen (Billy & Mandy) *Peedler - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gazeem the Thief - Doopey (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Prince Achmed - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Old Jafar - Sonny Appleday (Re-Animated and Out of Jimmy's Head) *Magic Carpet - Pedro (Sauldos Amigos) *Snake Jafar - Headless Horseman (The Adventures of lchabod and Mr. Toad) *Genie Jafar - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Swordsmen - Al's (Toy Story 2) *Two Men are watching Prince Achmed - Dumbo and Simba (Dumbo & The Lion King) *Guards - The Cards (Alice In Wonderland) *Bystanders - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Children - Caillou and Rosie (Caillou) *Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Harem Girls - Belle, Cinderella, and June *Woman who uses a broom - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Three Girls who laughs at Aladdin - Anastasia, Drizella, and Medusa (Cinderella and The Rescuers) *Abu as elephant - Mrs Jumbo (Dumbo) *Watermelon Seller - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pot Seller - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *Nut Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Necklace Seller - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Fish Seller - Timon (The Lion King) *Fire Eater - Casey Junior (Dumbo) *Apple Seller - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Table Lamp Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Teacher Genie - Scatcrow (Jack Frost) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie (The Muppets) *Super-Spy Genie - Jaq (Cinderella) *Bee Genie - Dragonfly (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *One of Flamingos - Yoyo Flamingo (Fantaisa 2000) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *53 Purple Peacocks - Tropical Birds (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Hostess June - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Dinosaur Float (The Good Dinosaur) *Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Goat Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Llamas - Horses (Spirit) *Bears and Lions - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) and Mufasa (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Ferdinand (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Figment (Journey Into Imagination) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Thumbelina, Odette (The Swan Princess) and Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (VeggieTales) *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Little Boy Genie - The Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs (Disney) *Fat Man Genie - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Camel Abu - Camel (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Horse Abu - Phillippe (Beauty and the Beast) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princesse) *Car Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Gigantic Genie - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rajah Cub - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *Toy Abu - Camilla (The Muppets) *Cheerleader Genies - Step in Time (Mary Poppins) Chapters #A Dark Night #Pinocchio On The Run/One Jump Ahead #Pinocchio Fights Ratigan/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) #Alice's Dream #Alice Runs Away #Trouble At The Supermarket #Pinocchio Arrested (Part 1) #Pinocchio Arrested (Part 2) #Escaping #The Cave of Wonders #The Amazing All Powerful Timothy Q. Mouse (Part 1) (Friend In Me) #The Amazing All Powerful Timothy Q. Mouse (Part 2) #Pinocchio's First Wish #The Red Makes His Move #Prince Ali #Do You Trust Me? #"A Whole New World"/Pinocchio Almost Spills The Beans #Timothy Q. Mouse Saves Pinocchio's Life #The Red Accused #Ivan the Cat Takes the Lamp #Timothy Q. Mouse's New Master #The Red's Dark Wishes #Prince Ali (Reprise) #Pinocchio VS Red (Part 1) #Pinocchio VS Red (Part 2) #Pinocchio VS Red (Part 3) #A Happy End in Agrabah #End Credits Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs